


Poetry Round Robin FANDOM Style

by Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: All fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All Fandoms - Freeform, Fanart, Fun memories, Ghazal, Haiku, Humor, IFD2018, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Limerick, Poetry Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: Poetry Round Robin!International Fanworks Day 20181 - Limerick2 - Haiku3 - GhazalComposed by people all round the world!All those who played, do check it out! And let me know who wrote which line, yes? :D





	1. Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> We have a few different versions of these...just posted them all! ^^

No matter what your fandom might be,  
The story goes on, an update you'll see,  
We will continue the story,  
Give kudos for glory,  
An update will come eventually.

* * *

No matter what your fandom might be,  
The story will go on and update you see,  
If you enjoy the show and give kudos for glory,  
Then authors will smile and continue the story,  
So smile and wait, patience is key.

* * *

No matter what your fandom might be,  
The story will go on and update you see,  
If you give kudos and enjoy the show,  
Then authors will smile and continue to grow,  
So wait patiently, it's key to a happy community.

 


	2. Haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so short, I really wonder if I should post it...but, here you go!

Lady bug and cat   
Chair and hat   
The fanfics I like are that


	3. Ghazal

When I see a beautiful piece of fan art,  
I think that I can't really do any art.  
  
But then a friend will look and say "That ART!"  
My thoughts mostly think about my art.  
  
They're mainly Star Wars logos and doodle art,  
Which I'm bad at but it still is fan art.  
  
Those artistic hands, that fine art,  
It's my envy burning, incapability of making art.  
  
But If we ourselves are art,  
Then it is the most beautiful art.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my art!  
> Credit goes to original artist. (Not exactly posted with permission)  
> If anyone recognises the art and knows the artist, please direct me to them!


End file.
